


Spin the Bottle

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kissing, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Making Out, Multi, Pre-Slash, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Malia had just gotten up so there’s a gap in the circle and the bottle is pointing perfectly at Peter and Chris who are standing in the kitchen.





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

In all fairness, he doesn’t want to be playing. Stiles was completely sober, seriously. He doesn’t drink, and the pack doesn’t expect him to. They do, however, expect him to play their stupid party games. 

Sure, spin the bottle is fun. In theory. It is not nearly as fun when you’re completely sober. He wanted to say no, he really did, but then Isaac happened. Was Isaac his favourite puppy? Yes. One wide-eyed look from the kid was enough to get Stiles to cave. 

So here he was, on the floor, thankfully not having been kissed yet and spinning the bottle. His heart almost stops when it nearly lands on Kira, because just  _ no. _ Luckily, however, Malia had just gotten up so there’s a gap in the circle and the bottle is pointing perfectly at Peter and Chris who are standing in the kitchen. 

Stiles knows something is going on between the two. One, because he’s not stupid and two, his magic is really telling him so. And this? This could be what finally pushes them together, because they’re not together (also thank you magic for the info). Yeah, challenge accepted. With a giggle, he stands, confidently making his way to the two older men who are now watching him, Peter with a smirk and Chris wary. 

“So, do you know the rules of spin the bottle?” Stiles asks, because he’s not just going to randomly kiss someone. Consent, guys. 

“Mhm, I do,” Peter said in a drawl, leaning even more into Chris’ space, “What about you?”

Chris doesn't really answer, just grunts out a confirmative noise under his breath. Totally enough for Stiles. Stiles steps forward, smirk firmly planted on and brings a hand to Chris’ cheek, his other to the back of Peter’s neck. He pulls Chris in for a sweet kiss, doing his best to ignore the way his stomach flips. 

It doesn’t last very long before he’s turning his head and kissing Peter. The wolf licks into his mouth, not keeping it chaste, and Stiles groans just a little before he pulls back and uses the hold he has on Peter’s neck to urge him towards Chris. He smiles as they kiss, but before he can move back Chris’ arm is wrapping around his waist and keeping him held close. Peter’s hand tangles in his hair, and his grin widens as they break apart to look at him. 

Well, he’s certainly not going to turn them down. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!   
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
